


Injun Tricks

by Anonymous



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Child sexuality, Creampie, Female Bisexuality, Multi, Oral Sex, Politically Incorrect Terminology, They’re 12 and horny as fuck, interracial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tiger Lily coaches Wendy and Peter to help the three of them experience something erotic and new. Set in the continuity of the classic Disney animated film from 1953.
Relationships: Tiger Lily / Wendy Darling / Peter Pan
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Injun Tricks

It was a warm and marvelous day in Neverland. Peter Pan’s hideaway was unoccupied with the exception of two: those being Tiger Lily and Wendy Darling. Everybody else was out on various adventures in this enchanted place. Wendy was reading a very good book, called Alice in Wonderland and was quite engaged with it, as one might expect a girl with her imagination. Tiger Lily meanwhile was feeling rather dull. Bored and horny to be exact. There was nothing else she wanted to do but masturbate. She thought of perhaps hiking back to her village, but that would take too long. She simply had to relieve herself right now, here in Pan’s house. It was a thought that electrified her, for she was something of an unashamed exhibitionist, and the unsuspecting Wendy would make a lovely audience.  


Casually, Tiger Lily strolled into the room Wendy was in and took off her clothes without a word. Wendy’s eyebrows raised at the display, as she admired the fine young, tiny tits of the Indian girl. Tiger Lily sat next to Wendy on the couch and started to masturbate at a relaxed pace, rotating her fingers in a counterclockwise direction as she rubbed all over her hairless cunt, paying special focus on the clitoris.  


The stunned Wendy starred in silence at this scene for two minutes, her heart beating faster, her temperature rising, and pussy tingling. The squaw’s light moans sounded oh so cute and beckoning. To break the silence, Wendy finally uttered what was on her befuddled mind: “Tiger Lily… what on Earth are you doing?”  


“I’m playing with myself. Does it not excite you?”  


“Well, it doesn’t look that exciting, I’ve never seen anybody play a game like that before,” observed Wendy as she watched the other girl fool around with her beaver. That was a lie, of course. The whole affair greatly thrilled Wendy and the Londoner felt her mouth salivating and skin blushing. This did not go unnoticed by the crafty aboriginal.  


Tiger Lily gleefully turned towards Wendy and spread her delicious brown legs, exposing her beautiful cunt in all its detail for the English girl to see. “Okay, Wendy. Let’s see if a paleface like yourself can make it more exciting. Pleasure me.”  


Wendy was aghast. “Why, whatever would you like me to do?” she asked naively, her eyes fixated on Tiger Lily’s wonderful young pussy. Wendy had never seen another girl’s vagina before, and she did have to admit that she most certainly wanted to touch it.  


“Lick it. Just like a sugary lollipop. See how an Indian tastes like. I do it with the other girls in my tribe all the time when the adults and boys are away,” Tiger Lily explained to the girl in the blue dress.  


“Oh my! Well, I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt. Here, allow me to take my clothes off,” and Wendy proceeded to undress, exposing her handsome, smooth white skin. Tiger Lily’s nipples hardened at the sight.  


“I never thought I would be doing something like this today. Or ever for that matter,” Wendy thought to her as she got into the proper position, on all fours like an obedient dog. She then started to lick at the hairless prepubescent cunt, surprised at how great the flavor was. Tiger Lily moaned and ran her fingers through Wendy’s hair as a sign of encouragement, petting and patting her brunette head.  


“Yes, that’s perfect. It’s exactly as the girls in the tribe do. They start much younger than you Wendy, but already you’re an expert!” Wendy’s pride inflated at the comment. Using her right hand, she began to touch her sex organs as she continued to eat out Tiger Lily, masturbating for the first time in her life.  


“This is what they call oral, Wendy. And you are a champion at it,” the indigenous girl confessed as she bit her lower lip. “Oh, I wish that you could live with me, eat me out whenever I got horny as the other children in my tribe do!”  


Ass up in the air, head down in an Indian’s crotch, Wendy enjoyed what she was doing. It only seemed to come naturally. She even wondered if Mother would let her eat her out when she got home. “What an adventure that would be!” she thought.  


The two were interrupted when Peter Pan himself walked in through the door alone. He was bewildered at the carnal events unfolding in front of him.  


“What’s going on in here?” he questioned his friends, surprised by their unfamiliar actions.  


“We’re merely doing some Injun tricks,” explained Tiger Lily vaguely, as Wendy turned her head to view Peter.  


“Injun tricks?” the unageing boy asked confused.  


“Oh yes. Come, Wendy, let’s try our trick on Peter.” Tiger Lily leaped off the couch and across the room like a kangaroo. In a flash, she pulled down Peter’s green trousers, surprising him greatly. The redheaded boy got erect.  


“You’re going to lick down there, too?!” he asked her, astonished.  


“You bet. And Paleface over there is going to help me.” Wendy crawled over, enchanted by Peter’s throbbing erection.  


“This is called a blowjob. It’s the best job one could do. Now, simply follow my lead,” the chief’s daughter instructed Wendy, as the Caucasian girl, now sexually liberated, eagerly watched.  


Tiger Lily placed her lips on the top of Peter’s glans and then shoved the cock in her mouth, making an appealing gaging sound.  


“Whoa!” Peter gasped at the pleasant but new and odd feeling of being inside a friend. “Just don’t bite down!” he warned.  


Tiger Lily bobbed her head a few times before releasing the dick. It was coated in her warm, wet saliva.  


“Pan, you taste incredible!” she said. Wendy then proceeded to mimic Tiger Lily’s actions as she took Peter's dick into her own mouth. Tiger Lily watched in pure delight. Peter’s balls were getting ready to bust.  


“Don’t let him come yet, Wendy! Let me ride your white snake, Pan! Place your dick inside of my cunt!”  


“Wouldn’t that hurt?”  


“Nope. My pussy is all lubed up.” The three moved back to the couch.  


While Wendy spread her legs in front of Tiger Lily’s face, Peter penetrated Tiger Lily, to her total ecstasy. The little Indian went down on Wendy, returning the favor of their earlier deed. Tiger Lily had to confess that she was proud of herself, taking away the virginities of both Peter Pan and Wendy on the same day was something the mischievous bisexual would soon not forget. As the threesome continued onward, Tiger Lily felt Pan inch farther inside of her as he prepared to ejaculate.  


“Oh, Pan! Holy shit! Yes, pump your thick seed deep inside of me! Knock me up!”  


As Peter gave a final thrust, he groaned and orgasmed. Around the same time, the two girls reached their climaxes as well, with Tiger Lily getting creampied.  


All three, now fully nude, sat on the couch and caught their breaths. “Wow… that… that was something.” Said Wendy, killing the silence once more.  


“Yeah. Sure was,” said Peter, “Is that what grown-ups do?”  


“Yes, but you don’t have to wait to grow up. You can fuck all you want, even as a kid.”  


“In that case, I think I’ll stay awhile. Maybe forever. No need to be a in hurry home to grow up when I can live here and screw the two of you whenever I want.”  


“You mean it, Wendy?” Peter asked.  


“Yes. Cross my heart.”  


Tiger Lily was so overjoyed that she leaned in and kissed the girl on the spot, allowing Wendy to taste her own sweet juices on Tiger Lily's lips.


End file.
